The Pit: Mindgames
A page dedicated to summing up the new content of the expansion "Sword of the Stars: The Pit - Mind Games". No in depth information will be given here, but we will try to link every object to the according article. In the articles the expansion objects will (hopefully) be highlighted by this colour. (color:#afe) The New Classes *'Solforce Psion' **Advanced gear and wide selection of Psionic abilities from the start. **Depends heavily on knowledge and proper use of Psionic abilities due to very low skill scores. **Playstyle comparable to the Engineer early on, preferring combat experience and Psionic Skills over item hunting and Crafting. Eventually, his Psionics help with providing food & opening doors. *'Tarka Ranger' **Starts with no armor, but has up to 3 moves per turn. Also has an additional Melee attack that hits multiple targets. **Depends somewhat on knowledge of monster behavior as well as room & floor layouts. **Plays similar to both the Marine and Scout early on, with overall inferior survivability but superior combat and device interaction skills. Best at taking advantage of floor and door Traps in the middle of combat. New Stat & Skills *'Psi Power', which governs the number of Psi points a character has and raises the following skills : **Manifestation **Telekinesis **War Mind **Redaction **Mecha Empathy New Monsters *Shadow Bat breed - These large bats reduce your Psi points with each successful attack. **Night Terror **Lamprey Hawk *Ghost Maker breed - Fast spiders with a special "hit & run" behavior. Inflicts rare and/or potent status effects. **Wall Crawler **Psider *Mind Wolf breed - Some of the first Psionic monsters you encounter. Can turn Invisible. **Jaeger *Fire Flies breed - Robotic, unarmed swarm which supports Hivers in combat. ** *Yeti - Comparable to the Moon Bear breed in power and speed. Can, however, open doors. *Computotron - Combines strenghts from most types of Bots. Effective at slowly damaging Armor at all ranges. *Cryoid - Adaptoid variant which does not camouflage but is more aggressive. New Weapons, Armor & Equipment *Quoit Pistol *Heavy pistol - A "Magnum" style gun with high damage single shots and slow reload. New Food, Ingredients & Recipes *Various Tarka delicacies. *Some non-expansion recipes' material requirements were adjusted. New Messages *System Administrator and Master Control return with reports on Psionic experiments and potential. New Rooms *"Metagame" room. Monster-free and allows you to bank XP and items for '''different '''characters. If you choose to start a new character at an advanced floor, you will also start in such a room. New Status Effects *Madness : Causes monster hallucinations to constantly appear behind your character's back and around corners. Also causes certain elements of the game to become misleading and confusing.for the player. New Traps *Door Traps: **Teleport - Sends you somewhere in the current floor. **Madness Field - Causes Madness. **Cleanse - Cures one level of any status ailment, and currently fully heals you. *Floor Traps **Fire Trap - Sets anything within 2 tiles on fire, causing strong damage over a few seconds. New Bio Mods, Usables and Tools *Bio Mods **Pyrotechnic mod - Weapon mod which causes each attack to attract less/more attention from distant monsters. **Motivation mod - Weapon mod which, on hit, increases/decreases the chance of monsters attacking on their next turn. **Psionic Serum - Mod which reduces/increases your Psi points by 15. *Tools **Bourdox - Can add to your Biotech skill when needed. **Pocket Doc - Can add to your Medical skill when needed. New XP-Guide